Quisiera ser un pájaro
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Las esperanzas desaparecieron, ya no tiene nada en que creer y sin embargo prefiere esperar, soñar con lo que nunca sucederá. La esperanza es lo último en morir y aunque muchos le digan que a espera es en vano, prefiere seguir soñando.


**Disclaimer:** Hey Arnold y sus personajes pertenecen a Craig Bartlett, AlenDarkStar solo es dueña de la trama.

**Advertencia:** Ausencia de final feliz.

**Quisiera ser un pájaro**

Quisiera ser un pájaro y volar libre como el viento. Abrir mis alas y elevarme por los aires hasta encontrarlos. Quisiera ser un pájaro para sentir el aire chocando contra mi rostro. Volar tan lejos y volver a ver a mis padres, tener una familia nuevamente, el que nunca sea llamado huérfano otra vez.

No es que no quiera a mis abuelos, realmente los aprecio, ellos me han dado tanto durante todos estos años, cuidaron de mí, aunque no llenaron el vacío que dejaron mis padres me han hecho feliz.

Siento que he tenido suerte después de todo. Mis abuelos me quieren y me tratan como a un hijo, a su lado el cariño no me ha faltado pero me es imposible no extrañar ese cariño que solo un padre y una madre puede brindar. En la pensión todos son amables conmigo, tengo muchos y buenos amigos, incluyendo a Helga. La mayoría de veces actúa agresiva pero sé que en el fondo es dulce y amable, solo tiene miedo a mostrarse tal y como es.

Lo siento y más cuando pienso en otros. Yo aún tengo la esperanza de que mis padres viven y que en algún momento regresaran. Pero otros niños no, aunque tienen un lugar donde llorarlos y tal vez sea mejor, sienten a sus padres cerca y al menos un recuerdo de que existieron.

Otros niños tienen a uno de sus padres, ellos viven separados pero ocasionalmente dejan sus diferencias de lado, todo por el amor que sienten por sus hijos. Algo mejor a tener que soportar ver a los padres pelear, triste pero necesario. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que mis padres se aman y se amaran, a su lado algo así nunca sucedería, ellos nunca pelearían frente a mí.

Tomar distancia por un tiempo, pensar en las cosas pero no olvidarse de una nueva oportunidad. Darle un descanso al amor y no apresurar las cosas pero si no queda otra opción, terminar por lo sano.

He visto casos en los que los padres olvidan que son padres o que tienen hijos, donde les falta poco para ser huérfanos. Triste pero cierto, vivir opacados por la sombra de los hermanos mayores. Algo que no me pasara. No por ser hijo único, es porque yo sé que me quieren y desean volver a verme. Ellos volverán de cualquier lugar en donde estén.

No me hace feliz. Sigo triste. El buscar casos más tristes que el mío no me hace sentir mejor. Lo único que me mantiene en pie es saber que mis padres volverán y finalmente podremos ser una familia, mis padres y mis abuelos. Todos juntos y tal vez incluso pueda tener hermanos.

Yo los cuidaré. Haré que estén tan orgullosos de mí. Los ayudaré a progresas en vez de ser un obstáculo, no seré una sombra para ellos. Incluso seré el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Hay quienes me dicen que no volverán, que solo soy un soñador. Incluso que murieron el día que su avión se estrelló. Pero yo no les hago caso. Ellos están equivocados, no saben lo que dicen. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente pueda demostrarlo. Cuando esté junto a mis padres ya no dirán nada. Y si no vienen ellos, yo los buscaré. No importa cómo, los volveré a ver.

Quisiera ser un pájaro para volver a verlos, volar hasta su lado. Poder buscarlos desde los aires. Ser libre sin que nada me detenga, olvidarme de los límites y llegar más allá de los cielos.

Buscar un nuevo horizonte, quisiera volar, buscar lo que tanto anhelo. Y encontrar la felicidad. Quiero una familia completa no lágrimas cada aniversario de la partida de mis padres. Convertirla en una fecha olvidada, un día más en el calendario.

Quiero olvidarme por completo de esa fecha. Convertirla en un día olvidado y cambiarla por una más feliz. No quiero pensar en la despedida de mis padres, llorar por la distancia que nos separa. Quiero que compartamos momentos felices y recordar el día de su regreso.

Quiero ver a mis padres sonreír más allá de las fotografías. Poder sentir la calidez de sus abrazos y no solo imaginar como sería. Quiero enamorarme y pedirles consejos a mis padres, sobre el amor, sobre la vida diaria. Quizás no lo necesite, muchas de esas cosas me las han enseñado mis abuelos, además ellos piensan que demasiado maduro para mi edad, puede ser una mala excusa pero realmente deseo tenerlos a mi lado.

No pido mucho ni quiero ser egoísta. Solo quiero volver a ver a mis padres, el no sentirme tan solo en este mundo. Tan solo quiero que estén bien y que hayan logrado salvar a la gente de los Ojos Verdes.

Mi corazón dice que pronto veré mis deseos hechos realidad. Que tan solo debo esperar y ser bueno y cuando menos lo imagine, ellos estarán a mi lado, incluso tendré una hermanita de la que podré cuidar. No sería como Gerald, mi pequeña hermana sería mi mundo y la protegería de todo, incluso de pretendientes, los mantendría lejos de mi inocente hermana.

Probablemente piensen que soy un iluso, un soñador, pero a mí no me importa. Los sueños son el combustible que me impulsan a continuar. Además, sé que algún día se convertirán en una realidad, dejaré de ser un soñador, solo alguien que siempre tuvo la razón.

Quisiera ser un pájaro para poder volar lejos, explorar lugares inexplorables, vivir toda clase de aventuras, ser libre como el viento, conocer y explorar. Recorrer montañas y mares, campos y ciudades. Recorrer el mundo por completo, explorar cada una de sus maravillas.

Volar sobre playas y desiertos, praderas, volcanes y mesetas. Conocer cada forma de relieve estudiadas en clase. Tener la emocionante vida de un pájaro, volando como ellos suelen hacerlo.

Usar el viento para impulsar mis alas cuando esté cansado, descansar en las nubes y usar la luna como una cuna. Escuchar las historias que las estrellas puedan contar, buscar historias y formar parte de ellas, dejar que mi imaginación vuele libre como un pájaro.

Ver a mis amigos desde las alturas, verlos como si fueran hormigas de tan alto que volaría. Rodear las montañas e intercambiar historias con las otras aves, hablar por horas, de todo y nada a la vez.

Quisiera ser un pájaro, pero no estar solo. No quisiera ser como el gavilán que vuela por lo alto, aunque majestuoso no deja de ser un ave solitaria. Quisiera ser como los gansos que vuelan en grupos, protegiéndose los unos a los otros, tomándose turnos para cumplir con sus labores, todos trabajando juntos, contando con tiempo libre para descansar también. Porque son una familia, se apoyan y no se lastiman.

Emigran al Sur cuando el frío amenaza con congelarlos. Viviendo grandes aventuras, descubriendo hermosos lugares y conociendo aves por todo el camino. Pero con la certeza de volver al hogar algún día.

Los más grandes no molestarían a los más pequeños. La sangre de los inocentes no se derramaría, sé que suena utópico pero algún día habrá equilibrio en el mundo.

Pero lo más importante es que podría viajar con mis padres. Ellos no me dejarían solo nuevamente porque podría acompañarlos. No sería una molestia, sería un compañero y formaríamos el mejor equipo de todos.

Y sin embargo no me molestaría un hermanito o una hermanita. Una familia es como una caja de dulces, entre más tenga es mejor. Y yo estaría feliz de poder educarla, de enseñarle a volar y acompañarle en sus primeros aleteos.

Todos seríamos felices, unidos. Y finalmente podría olvidar aquella fecha, el dolor que provoca la soledad. Ya no importaría el aniversario de la despedida, porque estarían presentes y esta vez nada lo haría cambiar.

Puedo imaginar a mis padres en medio de una selva, encargándose de administrarle medicina a la Tribu de los Ojos Verdes. Ellos están felices al salvarles la vida pero guardan una profunda tristeza, me extrañan tanto como yo a ellos. Son fuertes, porque vidas dependen de ellos y falta poco para terminar, para emprender el viaje hacia Hillwood.

Mis abuelos estarán tan felices al verlos regresar. El abuelo les contara una de sus historias pero será interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago avisándole que debe ir a la "oficina". Mi abuela vestida con uno de sus disfraces saltaría de un lado a otro, diciendo tantas locuras como acostumbra. Y yo… los abrazaré fuertemente y escucharé sus historias sin interrupción. Porque sé que al regresar tendrán tantas heroicas aventuras por contar, sobre como ayudaron a tanta gente y sobre los lugares que visitaron en sus largos viajes. Habrá tanta felicidad que el dolor no encontrara lugar.

Quisiera ser un pájaro para poder volar hasta donde se encuentran y preguntarles ¿por qué no han regresado? No quiero juzgarlos o reprocharles, solo quiero saber. Poder llegar a su lado y no separarme nunca, me niego a creer o incluso considerar que puedan estar muertos.

Quisiera ser un pájaro para poder hacer tantas cosas, vivir tantas aventuras y conocer infinidades de lugares. Pero aún así prefiero ser un niño, prefiero ser el Arnold que, aunque ha crecido, es el mismo que lleva tiempo esperándolos y no dejara de hacerlo hasta el día de su regreso, sé que volverán, lo harán por mí.

No me interesa lo que diga la gente ni los años que han pasado, que no sea un niño ni cuanto falta para terminar la secundaria, incluso si dicen que debo madurar. Solo dejaré de esperar cuando vuelva a verlos.

No visitaré el cementerio, aquellas lápidas vacías no significan nada. Dicen que ya no queda nada por esperar y que debería resignarme, no es algo que quisiera hacer, la esperanza es lo último en morir.

Quisiera ser un pájaro… para poder volar alto por el cielo, llegar hasta las nubes. Abrir mis alas y perderme en la inmensidad del cielo. Apoyarme en las nubes y ver lugares que únicamente podría ver en mis sueños. Huir tan lejos, donde las palabras de quienes me piden resignación no lleguen a alcanzarme.

Quisiera ser un pájaro para poder volar al cielo, hasta las nubes. Poder ver a los ángeles y finalmente estar junto a mis padres como lo he soñado tantas veces.

**Notas autora: **

Si notaron que suele repetirse una frase en todo el one-shot… está con el propósito de darle un tono poético, espero no resulte cansado y por último, la película de la jungla no fue tomada en cuenta. Todo comentario será bien recibido, para un escritor es importante conocer la opinión de sus lectores ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
